Always In Your Shadow
by Rhosyn Fox
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha were once close but Sasuke resents being second best and Itachi wants Sasuke to pursue a different path from his. War, politics, and death will close the gap between the two brothers as their relationship becomes taboo.
1. Distance

**Always in Your Shadow**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended and no funds have been acquired for this work. This is an adult themed story and may contain some of the following: violence, swearing, and strong sexual, and/or adult situations.

**Summary: **Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha were once close but Sasuke resents being second best and Itachi wants Sasuke to pursue a different path from his. War, politics, and death will close the gap between the two brothers as their relationship becomes taboo.

**Chapter One: Distance**

He peered at the young man stoically accepted the effluent praises and congratulations of his colleagues, superiors, and family. The sight was not new to Sasuke Uchiha. His older brother was always on the receiving end of such praises and adulations. Sasuke watched as an older less attractive version of his brother nodded to the newly promoted ANBU Captain. "As expected of my son."

The words caused eight year old Sasuke's insides to churn with envy. How long had he waited to hear those words of acknowledgment and acceptance from his father? His older brother merely inclined his head and Sasuke's tiny fists clenched. He wanted their father's love so badly and his brother simply shrugged the words off, as if they were of no consequence.

Perfect Itachi was the clan's heir and prodigy. Perfect Itachi's blank face and fathomless eyes never gave anything away. Perfect Itachi who was always on his guard as an elite shinobi should be. Perfect Itachi was constantly achieving some new feat or breaking a new record. Perfect Itachi was always first in everything.

It was because of perfect Itachi that he was never good enough. Never fast enough, never strong enough, never smart enough. Itachi had done it first and Itachi had done it better. Sasuke was second born and second best and everyone let him know it. He would never live up to the standards Itachi had set. The knowledge stung and caused a queer ache in his chest.

Not too long ago, he would have been among those eagerly congratulating his sibling, his hero worship of his perfect elder brother shinning in his eyes. He hadn't minded being second born and second best as long as Itachi loved him. Itachi no longer loved him though. Itachi never smiled at him anymore. Itachi never talked to him, never teased him, never poked his forehead, and no longer r trained with him. Itachi had been his whole world and that world was cruelly ripped from him as his adored older brother grew distant and cold like a pale marble statue.

With his world crumbling around him little Sasuke began to take notice of the derisive comments aimed at him and his skills when compared to Itachi. Sasuke began to want more of their father's love and attention and was hurt beyond belief when it became apparent that Itachi was the apple of their father's eye. Jealousy and envy began to bite deep into his soul. If only Itachi would smile at him again.

Gathering his courage, Sasuke make his way over to his older brother's side, his eyes wide as he stared up at his famous aniki. Only thirteen and already an ANBU Captain. Sasuke gave his older brother a tremulous smile, "Congratulation nii-san."

Itachi's near black eyes, so much like his own, stared down coldly at him. Something flashed in them and for a moment Sasuke thought he could see the loving brother he once had not so very long ago in them. But the eyes turned blank. Itachi's mouth curved slightly as if he was going to speak...

"Hn."

Itachi turned away, no longer interested and Sasuke Uchiha's heart shattered. He fled back to the shadows, wiping angrily at the moisture coming from his eyes, hating his weakness. As the night wore on, and more people came and praised Itachi, Sasuke dried his tears and turned his self-hatred towards his brother.

He would stand in Itachi's shadow no more. Wiping at his runny nose, Sasuke, unable to watch any longer, went to train.

* * *

><p>Itachi Uchiha silently counted the minutes until he fulfilled his obligation to attend this fiasco and could take his leave. He kept his rigid control even when he wanted to scream in frustration as Danzou offered his oily congratulations on top of the rest of the council's praise. His eyes flickered to the Hokage as he nodded perfunctorily.<p>

He could feel the puppet strings embed themselves into his very bones. ANBU Captain at thirteen. But at what cost to his humanity? War was a horrible thing to foist on one so young and Itachi knew he was close to breaking as he glanced between the council and his clan members. Needing to calm himself, he allowed his eyes to wander over the gathered crowd as he sought out the form of his otouto, finally finding him shyly standing in the shadows of a corner.

Sasuke, the light of his life, the reason he kept moving forward, the reason for his recent decision and the terrible aftermath it would have. Innocent Sasuke, with his big dark eyes that seemed to suck Itachi into their very depths, his rose bud mouth, and messy blue-black hair. He wanted nothing more than go over and gather Sasuke into his lap and inhale his scent. But it wasn't something he could do in front of the people gathered tonight.

Sasuke deserved the best, deserved the chance to make his own choices in life. The chance to choose another life other than that of battle hardened soldier of war. Itachi was well aware of the comparison people constantly made between him and his younger brother and how it was encouraging Sasuke to emulate him. He didn't want Sasuke to emulate him; he was an assassin whose soul could never be wiped clean of the crimes he had committed on and off the battlefield. He would rather see hate coming from those big dark eyes than see that happen.

He tracked Sasuke as his little brother made his way over and ruthlessly killed the impulse to pick the small child up and hug him close. He forced his eyes to remain cold as he spared his brother a few moments of his time.

Sasuke smiled at him and Itachi wanted to weep. His brother looked up at him and he could see the hero worship that would mold Sasuke into another version of himself. He didn't want his brother to be like him, he wanted to Sasuke to outshine him. He wanted Sasuke to be better than him. To be purer, cleaner, brighter.

"Congratulation nii-san." The voice of an innocent child, unaware of the cruelties of the world.

He would do anything to keep Sasuke innocent. "Hn."

Itachi hated himself as he turned away from the one person he loved most in this world. It was better this way.


	2. Awakening

**Always in Your Shadow**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended and no funds have been acquired for this work. This is an adult themed story and may contain some of the following: violence, swearing, and strong sexual, and/or adult situations.

**Summary: **Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha were once close but Sasuke resents being second best and Itachi wants Sasuke to pursue a different path from his. War, politics, and death will close the gap between the two brothers as their relationship becomes taboo.

**Chapter Two: Awakening**

Sasuke watched as the shadow moved slightly. Barely. Neglibly. Sasuke controlled his breathing, trying to quiet the harsh loudness of his breath.

"Foolish otouto."

Unsuccessfully apparently. A quick scowl flitted across his face before Sasuke forced his face into a perfect mirror copy of his older brother's blank look. Sasuke turned away as the shadow coalesced into the whipcord lean form of an ANBU captain.

"How many shuriken do you want me throw this time Chichi?"

Sasuke's father gave his son a distracted look and focused on the form of his older son. "Itachi, I was not informed that you were coming!"

Sasuke watched in disbelief as his father turned away from him to greet his heir. It had taken two months to get his father to agree to this training session and within seconds of coming home he was immediately suborned. Hate washed anew in Sasuke's veins for Itachi. He sent the silent seventeen year old ANBU nin a death glare.

Anger clouded Sasuke's vision, filled him until his bones crackled, and then something amazing happened. His vision, blurred with hatred towards his older brother, changed. His irises turned blood red and a single tomoe appeared adjacent to his pupil. Sasuke had achieved the Sharingan.

His father, his full concentration upon Itachi, did not notice. Itachi noticed and the flicker of unease at Sasuke's hateful look swiftly changed to one of pride. His lips quirked upwards, an almost smile gracing his face. Sasuke scowled even harder and turned his back on his brother, walking away.

No one noticed that night either. Not his mother, not his father, not his many aunts and uncles and cousins, all of whom had come to welcome Itachi home. No one noticed except for Itachi, the one person he loathed above all others. Sasuke beat down the hot anger coursing through him and went to train his newfound ability.

Training with the Sharingan was addicting. He could see! Little details and small movements he had never noticed before were now clear as day. Sasuke laughed in delight. If this is what the Sharingan could see what wonders did the Byakuugan hold? Sweat beaded his brow, the perspiration rolling down and stinging his eyes. His legs burned and still he could not deactivate the Sharingan and rest.

For him there was no other choice. To beat Itachi he needed to train and train hard. Itachi had activated his Sharingan at eight and was a jounin by the age of nine. Sasuke wasn't even a gennin yet! The main reason for that was due to Konoha's new system of training young nin during peaceful years as opposed to pressing young children into war as they had done during Itachi's youth. Despite that, Sasuke's status as a mere gennin was unacceptable.

Sasuke's left calf burned as if it was on fire, pain lancing up his body, and he dropped to the ground.

"Foolish otouto."

Sasuke's insides froze at that husky sound. Inhaling deeply he turned his head slowly; deep red eyes meeting fathomless black.

"What do you want," he gritted out.

His brother's composure never wavered, his head tilted in curiosity. "Do you plan on permanently injuring yourself?"

Sasuke ignored his brother and forced down the bile that was creeping it way up his throat. He took his time, cautiously climbing back on his feet, his leg muscles screaming in protest. Pain clouded his vision and the red in his eyes bled out, leaving Sasuke's wide dark eyes blinking owlishly up at his older brother.

'When did he get so close,' Sasuke wondered fuzzily. He took a deep breath, trying to re-orient himself. The bile forced its way back up his throat and he vomited, falling to his knees. Panting, his hands slipped on the mess and he fell face first into the disgusting puddle.

"Sasuke!"

The last image he saw was Itachi's concerned face.

* * *

><p>Jolted from his reverie, his attention forced back to the present, Sasuke glared at the long line of girls sidled up to him and focused his attention on the bumbling idiot who had jostled him. He glared at the class clown, not understanding why he was even still in the class. Hadn't Uzumaki failed his exams three times already? Glancing dismissively at the hyperactive blond, Sasuke retreated into his inner sanctum replaying the concern flickering in his brother's eyes as Itachi had lifted Sasuke up bridal style.<p>

It had been a humiliating, terrifying, and oddly satisfying experience being carried like a child in his brother's arms. Humiliating to have be picked up by his hated rival. Terrifying because Itachi was a infamous nin and it was rumored he could kill in the mere blink of an eye. He didn't like the fact, but he could admit to himself in the back of his own mind that he was afraid of his older brother just a little. He knew he was nowhere near his brother's level and to be so helpless in the arms of such a killer...

It was the satisfying part that perplexed Sasuke. He hated Itachi. Itachi was a goal post for Sasuke to measure himself against and one day surpass. It wasn't as if he still hero worshiped the older boy, still adored him, or held any other familial feelings towards him anymore. Then why had he felt so satisfied lying helpless in Itachi's arms? Why had the heat of his brother's body seeped into his skin? Why had the smell of Itachi, musky and woodsy and unique, filled his senses? Instead of wanting to hurt his brother why had he wanted to nuzzle into Itachi's chest?

* * *

><p>Itachi idly flicked a drifting leaf away, watching the green bud flutter softly to the ground. He squinted at the bright glare of the sun from his perch, the tree bark rough on his hands. Itachi blinked and returned his attention to the classroom he was silently observing.<p>

There was Sasuke, eyes apparently fixed on his sensei, but Itachi knew his otouto. He knew Sasuke only projected the image of a student listening in rapt attention when in reality he knew from the glint in his dark eyes that Sasuke's mind was elsewhere.

Was Sasuke thinking about that day? Itachi let a minuscule shiver race along his nerves. He hadn't been that physically close to Sasuke in years. Despite the deep set hatred towards him that radiated from his younger brother and the stench of the bile it had been a dizzying experience to hold Sasuke in his arms once more. Sasuke had grown. His face was still young and childish but he had lost his baby fat. His limbs were longer, muscles forming under his smooth skin, and Itachi had no doubt his brother would grow up to be a breathtaking man.

A small smirk tugged at Itachi's lips. Not that Sasuke wasn't already gorgeous, a fact that the majority of his classmates seemed to have noticed. Itachi tilted his head, letting his eyes simply drink in the sight of Sasuke. Despite the attention he received Sasuke held himself aloof from his classmates, ignoring them for the most part. Except for that blond child. He seemed to be the only one able to provoke a reaction out of Sasuke.

Itachi exhaled and let his eyes close. Sasuke had been so open once. Perhaps a little on the quiet side, but this cold demeanor was not natural. Was it something he had inadvertently taught Sasuke? That was not his intention. Still, it was gratifying that despite the animosity Sasuke held for him he still emulated him in certain aspects.

Itachi's mouth quirked briefly before his expression smoothed out. He resumed his observation of Sasuke, his thoughts turning somber. Sasuke had achieved the Sharingan. Itachi wasn't sure if he should be proud or terrified and both emotions vied for dominance. Of course, Sasuke being the very definition of stubborn, he had begun training his kekkei genkai immediately and ended up in the hospital.

Itachi sighed, letting another green leaf unfurl from his fingers and float across the breeze. Sasuke tried so very hard to capture their father's attention, to be the perfect son. The only scant recognition he received was from their mother. Sasuke was desperate for their clan's approval and judging by what he had witnessed these past few years, simply turning a cold shoulder to Sasuke was not going stop the younger boy from becoming a shinobi. There were other factors influencing Sasuke now, other motives driving him to become a cold blooded emotionless tool.

Itachi closed his eyes briefly. He wasn't sure which he hated more, his clan or his village, and yet he loved both as well. He loved Sasuke more. Itachi opened his eyes, staring at his hands, imagining the blood spilled by them. How many of those people had been mothers, fathers, sisters, or brothers? How many relatives had anxiously waited for their arrival only to be heartbroken when their loved one never came? He did not want Sasuke to continue pursuing this path. Yes, he was proud of Sasuke's strength, of his achievements, and his intuitive ability to manipulate chakra but to have such gifts become a curse as his soul was damned one mission at a time was not a fate he wished upon his younger brother.

Itachi returned his gaze to the classroom, his peripheral vision picking up the flutter of a black ANBU cloak. Amateurs. Soon, the tensions surrounding the clan and Konoha would erupt, truce or no truce, and Sasuke was an innocent stuck in the middle of a political struggle he wasn't even cognizant of. He would continue his surveillance of his younger brother and ponder on the best course of action to take.

Itachi followed his younger brother home, amusement dancing in his eyes. He knew very well that Sasuke had noticed his silent presence but damned if the younger Uchiha would acknowledge it. Itachi trailed after his otouto, taking secret delight in occasionally tugging at Sasuke's spiky tresses. He knew it irritated Sasuke but the younger boy refused to turn around, intent on ignoring him.

How long since he had played with his younger sibling? Silent laughter danced in his veins and Itachi found the sensation refreshing. How long since he had laughed, even on the inside? Being around Sasuke kindled a spark of humanity Itachi thought had died a long time ago. He lips curved into a small smile. He adored Sasuke, he always had, from the moment his mother had brought the tiny little bundle home from the hospital. She had showed Itachi the newest addition to the family and gravely told Itachi it was his duty to watch out and take care of his younger brother. Itachi took one look at the small scrunched face and had touched the curiosity with a single finger. He was taken aback when dark eyes had opened and a tiny little fist latched onto his finger. His heart had stopped beating for a moment and when it resumed it beat for Sasuke alone.

They had been so close once. Sasuke had started to follow him around from the time he learned to crawl and Itachi never minded his constant tag along. They had wrestled and when little Sasuke was tired from their play he curled into a ball in his arms. He begged Itachi to take baths with him, to sleep in Itachi's room with him, and when Itachi came home from missions Sasuke was always the first to greet him, his cherubic face shinning up at him.

That was no longer the case. Sasuke hardly ever looked at him now and when he did his face was either blank or filled with hate. The site always stabbed Itachi in the heart but the distance between them was his own fault. He had thought that by staying away from Sasuke he could spare his beloved brother the pain of being a nin. His coldness, coupled with their clan and village's influence, had the opposite effect. A severe miscalculation on his part. One he was anxious to correct but how to reach Sasuke when he had spent so many years erecting barriers between them?

Itachi wasn't sure but he had to start somewhere. Mentally preparing, Itachi appeared right in front of his brother. Sasuke walked right into him and stumbled back, his dark eyes flashing.

"Foolish otouto."

Sasuke scowled and attempted to go around. Itachi cut off his attempts, matching him step for step. It became a dance, one that amused Itachi to no end as he watched Sasuke become more annoyed, a flush starting to stain his pale skin.

Exasperated Sasuke stepped back, his head tilted up. "What do you want?"

Itachi's heart stopped beating as he stared down into eyes so much like his own. The hate that poured from them hurt. A hurt of his own making. He wondered if he would ever be able to repair their bond. His heart resumed its function and Itachi forced his attention away from those beguiling eyes.

"Why, Sasuke?"

Sasuke was clearly taken aback from this question. He had apparently been anticipating a more confrontational question or some form of derision. Approaches Itachi usually took when around Sasuke.

Eyes wary Sasuke studied his older brother. "Why what?"

Itachi sensed the chakra of another ANBU. His eyes narrowed. Why was ANBU also following Sasuke? He refocused his attention on his younger brother, once more being caught in his angry dark stare. His heart began beating rapidly and he felt dizzy. His hand moved of its own accord and suddenly the warmth of Sasuke's cheek rested against his palm.

"Why do you strive to be like me when I am nothing more than a paid assassin? A murderer for hire?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and even Itachi was somewhat surprised at his own statement. He had not meant to say that. Blinking, Itachi dropped his hand. He took a step back. Turning on his heel, he left, ducking behind a vendor's stall.

Sasuke's warmth was still imprinted on his palm. He had not meant to say that. It was true but that was not how he had wanted to start the conversation. Being around Sasuke muddled his thoughts. Itachi traced his palm. Sasuke deserved so much better than this life. A movement caught his eye.

Itachi tracked the ANBU following his brother. Sasuke was to be left alone. That was part of the truce he had helped orchestrate. Itachi's Sharingan whirled and he vented his frustration on the ANBU who dared to stalk his otouto. Dropping the limp body to the ground, Itachi stared after Sasuke for a moment more and then sprinted to the Hokage Tower.


End file.
